Chrono Magnetism
by LadyCrimson
Summary: 2 yrs. after the events of C.C.: Serge is being pulled, literally, by some warm, but unnatural force. This chapter: A Flamedance, Kidd/Schala figure appears, Leena goes spastic. ^^' Next chapter: "A Good-smelling Cyclone and a Churning of the Earth"
1. A Voice From An Unknown Past

Alrighty, folks: we all know the deal. I DO NOT own Squaresoft and their fabulous games- they are NOT mine. This story, however, is, so if you copy it and say you wrote it..... I decapitate you. O_o  
  
---------------------------  
We will meet again......  
Somewhere......  
Sometime......  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chrono Magnetism: A Sequel to Chrono Cross  
  
Chapter #1: A Voice From An Unknown Past  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Serge! Serge come look!" Leena cried out to him, pulling Serge by the arm from the front room of his small house. "It's absolutely beautiful; you must see it." She led the former hero down the pier-- it was night, around 8:45, and the sun had just finished setting. The sky was a swirling mix of purples and dark blues, with the distant sparkle of a star here and there. A normal after-evening sky, it was, so what was it that was so unusual? So beautiful and worth tugging Serge from his own home... "Well? What do you think? This is exactly like eleven years ago. I remember it perfectly... this kind of occurrence only happens every eleven years, anyway. Do you... remember this to?"  
  
"To tell the truth... not really at all. Why?" Serge said, puzzled. He didn't look at her while he answered this, for he was to occupied looking at the illuminating white swirl slowly cycloning down from the moon. "You can go back that far?"  
  
"Of course," Leena said, a bit offended. "This is Sky Dragon's Moonrain... and it was 13 years ago... me and you... standing in the same spots. The rest of the village is either quite young or quite old, so I thought since no one else can come out to see it, I'd go get you. But since you can't remember a darn thing!!" Leena replied, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Heheh, sorry about that. I was still pretty small though..."  
  
"Yeah, but I was a year younger than you, even! Ah well... nevermind. I should get back to grandmother anyway. G'night, Serge," and she walked disappointedly away, her hands held at her back.  
  
"I feel bad but... (sigh)," Serge thought to himself. As he looked on into the white glowing sparkle of the Moonrain, he felt something else tugging him... forward... off the pier! He splashed into the waters of El Nido and struggled to the surface for a breath. The force tugged him closer and closer to... the Moonrain. After the third distinct pull, the force drew him under water. His lungs were filling with El Nido's H-2-O, and bubbles were bursting as he screamed in vain.  
  
But then...  
  
"*It's alright, my Serge... I just want you to come to me. I want to see you again so much... this force cannot be stopped, but your suffering must...*," an echoing familiar voice called to him. The voice sounded pleasant to his ears (how he could hear so well underwater was beyond his comprehension though) and calmed him. As he stopped screaming and trying to breathe, he strained to hear the young woman's voice again... but he just emerged to the surface, and everything was as quiet as ever. With the exception of coughing up water and a bit a blood when pulled himself up onto the pier...  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next morning, Serge awoke with a jolt to the villagers screaming.  
  
"NIKKI!!! OH, MY NIKKI HAS COME!!!"  
  
"Would you shut up?! Who cares 'bout yer stupid Nikki anyways? THERE ARE THREE HUMONGOUS SHIPS DOCKED AT ARNI'S TINY, LITTLE PIER!!! It's a problem!"  
  
"'Ey, you! Yeah, you, ya tough lookin' guy! What're ya here for?"  
  
Serge threw on his clothes and bandana and ran hastily downstairs and outside. Sure enough, there were three large ships docked at Arni and emptying out. A man came out of each ship, each different in appearance. The tough guy being yelled at by some of the elders looked more like a pirate than a cruise ship pilot.  
  
"Me name's Fargo, and this is me son, Nikki, and me mate Norris. We're here for our mate Serge! Haven't seen the lad in ages. Ya know the fella'?" asked the pirate man.  
  
"KNOW HIM?!" shouted a crazy red-faced Leena. "MY GAWD! COURSE I DO! AND HE'S RIGHT THERE TOO! He'll teach you meanies a lesson!"  
  
"Leena! What's going on? Who are these guys?" Serge came out onto the crowded pier and asked her.  
  
Leena put her hands on her hips again. "These 'men' came here looking for you! You tell ME what's going on!"  
  
"Serge!!!" Nikki, Norris, and Fargo chimed. They hopped down from their ships and greeted their friend. "So how's yer restored life been treatin' ya?" Fargo asked him.  
  
"Huh? I don't even know you guys!"  
  
Norris shifted an eyebrow. "You're joking... right?"  
  
"No!! Really, I'm not!" Serge insisted.  
  
Nikki stepped into the conversation and inquired of him, "You don't remember... Kidd?"  
  
"NO!! I don't know anything!" He yelled, confused by all the prying questions and unfamiliar names they asked him of.  
  
The trio looked especially shocked he didn't remember Kidd.  
  
"I think we'd better explain," thought Norris aloud. The others agreed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(Three hours later, in Serge's room...)  
  
"So... all this that had happened... happened to... me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's all true. You really haven't you seen Kidd (or Schala, for that matter)?" Nikki asked. Serge shook his head.  
  
"Funny thing is... I don't remember any of this. I'm sort of doubting what you told me to be true, but how can you be lying when you were so thorough in detail? Some wierd things have been happening lately though-"  
  
"Like what?" Norris jumped up and asked. "Are they recent occurences?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I've been having really disturbing dreams lately... and just yesterday... something... some force pulled me into the ocean, and tried to drown me. But someone (it sounded like a woman's voice), talked to me, and everything just stopped. It was more like a deja vu than anything; she sounded really familiar."  
  
"Did this happen during the Moonrain by any chance?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yes, actually... why?"  
  
"A lot of the 'occurences' of the world have to do with the Dragon- spirits, and the Earth's rage," Fargo explained.  
  
"Serge," reminded Norris, "you said something about your dreams. Maybe these are actually not-so-distant memories, or maybe a prediction of the future?"  
  
Serge put his hand to his face and began, "Well... they always have this girl in it- don't misunderstand me, *please*- and she's always crying. But she's not crying tears... it looks more like... blood. Oh, and she has blonde hair tied back with a pink bow, and is always wearing the same white dress. Once I saw a child crying blood too. It looked a lot like the other girl, though."  
  
Nikki chuckled, "I don't think a 'white dress' and a 'pink bow' would be Kidd, but maybe the Princess Schala?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds more like Schala. But then who is the child?" Norris deducted.  
  
In reply, Nikki added, "Perhaps it is just Kidd, er, Schala, when she was younger."  
  
"You're probably right, Nikki," answered Fargo, shrugging. "My take on this whole thing is that when we all split up after Serge and Kidd defeated the Time Devourer and rescued Schala, Serge and Kidd were the only ones to lose their memory of the incident. I bet ya anything Kidd's just started to remember, just like Serge here is. Anyway, take this Serge. [Serge received the Tele-porter!] We gotta be off now, but call on us if anything new happens. Be careful next week though- the Fire Dragon-spirit's Flamedance is takin' place in Shadow Forest, I hear. So long, matey," and Captain Fargo ran back onto his boat.  
  
"Take care," Nikki said, going back up to his own ship.  
  
"'Til the next time," Norris saluted him goodbye.  
  
"See ya!" waved Serge, back from Arni. The ships, then, swiftly departed out of sight into the oceans of the El Nido Archepelago.  
  
"Good riddance," Leena sighed. "Hey Serge! When do you want to go to Shadow Forest? I'm free today."  
  
"I can't this week. I'm... busy. Next week definately though."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think? It was my first Chrono Cross fic, and it took me awhile to figure out how Serge's personality should work. Please review and tell me how I did with that. Btw, the Flamedance chapter, next, gets a bit more exciting. Sorry 'bout this one. ^^' Thankies! ^~ 


	2. A Dance With Flame-spirits, Past Aquaint...

Disclaimer: Alrighty folks, we all know the deal. I do not own Squaresoft, I am not a part of Squaresoft, and I do not own Chrono Cross. This sequel, however, I do, so no copying and saying it was you that wrote it. Did you know that plagerism is a grave crime??? Heh, good. Then no copying. :)  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chrono Magnetism: A Sequel to Chrono Cross  
  
Chapter #2: A Dance With Flame-spirits, Past Aquaintances, and an Eclipse  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Serge!! Leena's downstairs waiting for you! You'd better wake up!"  
  
Serge woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He went over to his windows and pulled the shades up. "Hold on a sec!" he shouted down to his mother Marge and Leena as he slipped on his shoes. He then climbed down from his room. "Hey mom. Leena, you ready?"  
  
"Gee, shouldn't I ask YOU that? Come on, Serge, I've been waiting forever. Thanks, Marge, for shaking this sleepy-head awake for me. Alrighty, let's go!" Leena giggled as she took Serge by the hand and tugged him gently out the door.  
  
"Have fun, kids!" Marge called out from the doorway. Serge rolled his eyes at his mother still thinking of her 19-year-old son as still a child. He slipped his hand out of Leena's as they just exited Arni, and sped up and ran in front of her.  
  
"Hey! Wait, Serge! Why are you running?!" Leena called out to him, not aware of his... plan. As she ran after him, she did not notice how uneven the ground was. Consequently, she tripped over a tree root that was half out of the ground. "Ow, ow, OW! Serge!! I think I sprained my ankle! Please, stop!" She sat with her foot wedged under the root, trying to free herself since it was obvious to her now that Serge couldn't hear her.  
  
When Leena finally got free, she tore a low hanging branch from another tree nearby and used it as a crutch for her to go after Serge. She wouldn't admit to herself how much it looked like Serge was running away from her. But she had to catch up and find out. She limped her way all the miles up to Shadow forest, and when she reached it, she had to rest.  
  
So, she sat down on a rock that stuck out from the land over the water, took her shoes and socks off, and dipped her feet (not to mention sprained ankle) in the cool, clear water. Her one foot was really swollen and red, with some scratches on her leg from trying to get free. Leena winced as the cold water slowly swirled around her feet, dancing about her cuts and sprain.  
  
But something grabbed her attention away from the stinging of her cuts- a bright red glow in the next part of the forest... a fire! But something was different. Leena had seen a fire before, but this fire did not just stay in its "flame shape," it had taken the forms of human-like creatures. She quickly put her socks and shoes back on, and grabbed her "crutch." She slipped herself slowly off the rock onto flat ground again. She then hobbled as fast as she could into the other portion of the forest. She really had to find Serge now; it was dangerous to have a Flamedance in a wooded area!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Flamedancers don't usually take to humans very well, but they seemed to actually enjoy Serge's company. They danced around him, a distant song sounding in the air. 'This is better than even the festivals in Termina! It's really too bad I had to leave Leena like that. But I wasn't sure how they'd react. It was only out of worry for your safety, Leena,' thought Serge to himself as he danced in a circle with the Flamedancer creatures. "You guys can be really friendly when you want to!" he told them. The creatures threw back their supposed heads and made a noise similar to a laugh. The circle split up and they started to dance in pairs. Except for Serge- he stayed back just to watch them.  
  
He sat down on a moss-covered rock a few yards away and held his chin in his hand, elbow to knee. He became fairly bored and even started to nod off. Good thing his alarm clock was following him...  
  
"Alright you beasts!!! Get out of this forest and get away from my Serge! Fiends!!!" Leena yelled while shooting out Aqua Balls in every which way. Serge immediately came out of his daze and tried to calm down the Flamedancers that were now flailing madly about, flames from their bodies spewing onto trees, turning them to sudden firewood.  
  
"You MUST calm down! You're going to turn the whole forest to ashes if you don't settle down! LEENA!!! Stop firing the Aqua Balls! They're harmless unless your innate is blue, which is why I tried to leave you behind. Please, stop! You're the one doing the REAL damage!" Serge stood up and scolded Leena over the stampede of Flame-spirits.  
  
Leena stopped, and stared past the flame at Serge. "How could you say that?! You're the one that should've just gone without me on a different day! Today was OURS! Not theirs! You could have told me; now it is actually YOUR fault, Serge! I'm going back to Arni to get a brace for my sprained ankle. I'm not expecting you to follow. JERK!" and the red-headed, furious Leena stormed out (still limping), with the thought that she would never want to talk to Serge again. This is where she also left Serge to tend to the enormous mess she created.  
  
"Please stop running! The blue innate is gone; you don't have to be scared anymore! LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID!" Serge cried to the Flame-spirits. A flimsy branch that had caught on fire, was now above Serge's bandana-wearing head. And it broke off just as he turned and saw it do so... "NOOO!!!" and all he could do was brace himself.  
  
But the branch never hit him. It never touched the ground after it's fall. He opened his eyes out of curiousity, and a white-glowing spirit was looking him right in the face, just smiling at him and holding the large tree branch just a foot above them. Then it leaned in... and kissed him. It slowly gained a more definate shape. It leaned away, and Serge immediately recognized the beautiful young woman in front of him. "K-Kidd?" It just had to be! "I... I recognize that taste. It has to be you."  
  
She put down the burning branch and stood close in front of him. The woman finally spoke, the sound of her oh-so-familiar voice filled him with such happiness, he forgot the chaos around them. The moment was only tranquility to him. "That's close, mate. You're getting closer with every occurrence and new dicovery. I only have twenty seconds left until my portal to the other world closes, but I will make the most of this time that I can have with you," she kissed him again, and then withdrew to say goodbye, "So until next time, Serge. See ya, mate."  
  
The woman vanished with a purple light. She wasn't the only one to vanish; the panicked Flamedancers left also, and the only thing they left behind was a trail of smoke, which the wind soon blew away. The forest had been suddenly restored. Serge fell to his knees, suddenly overcome with weakness, and sighed. He then slumped back against the rock and smiled.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Later that night, back at Arni, Serge and the rest of the villagers, including Leena and Serge's mother Marge, sat on blankets on the ground around the village. Every light in the village was off, just so you could see the sky more clearly. Tonight was the Dark Moon Eclipse, or the "Black Dragon-spirit's Conquering," as some called it. It was one of the most anticipated events in El Nido. And it had just begun.  
  
Serge sat in awe at its enchanting natural beauty. 'How many wonders this world has to offer,' he thought to himself. Such as Leena's hot temper... Speaking of which, Serge had tried relentlessly to apologize to Leena for earlier that day, but he only received a "hello," "yes," "no," or even a harsh "leave me alone, you jerk." But now he had more important and involving things to think about than Leena's being cross with him.  
  
"Kidd... maybe I can see you again tonight... at this occurrence," Serge said quietly. He then felt a light touch on his shoulder. He put his hand on the other's, and received a gentle hug as the Dark Moon seemed to be swallowed up by the sky. "Beautiful, eh mate?" the one wrapped around him said, and they stared into the night sky... together.  
  
---------------------------  
  
So??? How was it? I think it was a bit more exciting than the last, ne? ^,^ Stay tuned for the next enthralling chapter "A Good-Smelling Cyclone and a Churning of the Earth." Until then (next weekend ^^'), please take a minute to review this chapter. I think it turned out pretty well, but what do you guys think? Thankies for reading! ~LadyCrimson 


End file.
